


I'll Be The Father of Your Child

by Takianna



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VERY AU. This is a story about who Padme's children's father really is and what he has to do. Please not that if you don't like characters to be stretched a bit further than is sometimes comfortable, please skip this one. It's not for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be The Father of Your Child

He had come to this place, hoping not to accuse, but to find Anakin and talk some sense into him. Obi-wan had feared that he wouldn’t find his former padawan in the apartments of the senator and he had been correct to fear.

“You’re going to kill him, aren’t you?” she asked, her voice faltering at the end of the question.

“He has become a very great threat,” Obi-wan automatically said in response, although he wasn’t sure exactly what kind of threat Anakin really was at the moment. Yes, he had killed younglings and yes he was under the Chancellor’s control, but Obi-wan knew that he could talk some sense into him. Obi-wan had always been able to talk sense into Anakin when he was far too emotional.

His eyes followed her as she sat down and what he had suspected for several months was confirmed. Padme was pregnant. The sadness weighed on him because it hadn’t been all that long ago that they too had shared a bed. He wasn’t sure if the pain of seeing her now was his own selfishness at the idea that he could’ve been that child’s father or the fact that Anakin, his true child, was in such danger and was leaving behind a family to burn in the aftermath of what he had done.

“Anakin is the father, isn’t he?” Obi-wan asked for confirmation. Her eyes turned from him and then returned, tears spilling down porcelain cheeks as she opened her mouth to speak.

“No,” she said, her voice a hoarse whisper. “You are.” 

He took two steps backwards holding his arms out to his side to steady himself. What did she just say? Somehow, Obi-wan knew that his ears must not be working and he was only hearing what his jealous heart wanted to hear.

“What …” his voiced trailed away as he searched for words to say, but his mind was too confused to even come up with the words he needed. Yes, his mind had wondered if he was the father, but he never thought that she would actually say it was true. Obi-wan had come to the conclusion that this child was Anakin’s.

She rose from the couch and approached him, her hand catching his wrist and pulling him to face her.

“This child is yours,” Padme said again squeezing his wrist with a hint of affection. 

“I thought,” Obi-wan started and then stopped, looking in her eyes. She was being truthful. She was carrying his child. He was going to be a father, not Anakin.

“Please don’t go and do this,” Padme said taking his hand and resting it on her swollen belly. Obi-wan peered down at it and then back into her eyes, searching for something that would make this all make sense.

“You don’t understand,” he said, “I have to take care of what I’ve created.”

“But you’ve created a new life,” she sighed. It was a sigh that told Obi-wan that she still held love for Anakin yet wanted to protect the biological father of her child as well. Obi-wan thought that she was conflicted, but couldn’t be sure.

“What does this all mean for us?” he finally asked, his mind cartwheeling, but he needed to know where he would stand in this triangle that she had created and he had been a willing participant in.

“This child will always be yours,” Padme started. “Anakin could not have children, so I took you into my bed to conceive a child. I knew that he would want a child and I knew that I could provide one for him. I never meant for you to find out and I never meant for there to be strings attached.”

He pulled his hand away from her and backed away as though she had come down with a terribly contagious disease. She had planned this, making him sleep with her, and punish himself for it later with feelings of being an inadequate jedi, so that she could have a child with Anakin. 

“This was a trick?” Obi-wan asked in a deadly whisper. “You did this to please Anakin. What you should’ve been doing is pushing him away so the darkness wouldn’t consume him. You took away my brother and child.”

Her features twisted and she turned away from Obi-wan. He could tell that she was crying, but she had brought this on herself and on Anakin as well. In one instant, she had become the epicenter of darkness which was falling all around them. Padme had destroyed the Republic that they had all fought so valiantly for during the war.

“You’ve doomed him to death by my hand,” Obi-wan said his voice softer, but no less harsh than before. “This will be all of our undoing. How can you live with yourself? How can you be the mother of my child?”

Although he had the knowledge that she was carrying his child, Obi-wan had no time to debate what had transpired between them and any further meaning it would have for everyone involved. Anakin was his highest priority for the moment and needed to be found before he did something that he would never be able to take back. Although Obi-wan was sure that the march on the temple was something that he would never be forgiven for if he were to return to the jedi order.

“Where did he go?” Obi-wan asked letting nothing she had said or done change his resolve.

“Mustafar,” Padme said tears thickening his voice. “Please don’t do this. He will not harm us.”

“It’s not us I’m worried about,” Obi-wan said. “I’m so sorry.”


End file.
